Holiday Series
by ynangyi
Summary: Hermione had been planning this for a month now. She would not let anything ruin it. With the helps of two friends, she might just succeed. Unless someone else isn't up to her idea?
1. Chapter 1

AN: typed this up around 4 am. let me tell you thoughts were spinning. the story isnt all i thought it would be. but i thought some of you out there might enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own.

Special Planning.

* * *

Hermione was standing by the window as she watched Viktor walking to the ship. The Yule Ball was over, and she had the most magical night with the greatest man ever. Turning around to get changed, she cast one last glance out the window as he vanished into the ship. Hermione quickly took her hair down, and shrugged out of her dress, looking around she saw all the girls sleeping.

As quietly as she could manage, she reached into her trunk and pulled out the dark red silk, laced bra and boy shorts. She had asked her mother to send her from Victoria Secret about a week ago. When she got in the mail, she had just enough time to sew on the right side of the boy shorts to put his Quiditch team symbol.

Her plan was to surprise him. She had been having so many wet dreams about him at night. She knew he wanted it as badly as her, but he just wouldn't give in. So, she was hoping this plan would work. The only other people that knew of her plan was Viktor's friend Sasha, and her dear friend Ginny.

Ginny was going to watch the common room and such, while Sasha, would sneak her on the ship into Viktor's room. She hurriedly through on her black silk robe that stopped about 2 inches below her bottom, and then she threw on a knee length think coat, and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Throwing on some shoes, she was out the door, with a wink from Ginny.

Arriving at the ship, she flashed a light from her wand quickly to signal Sasha she was there. He gave her the okay, and she dashed onto the ship towards him. He grabbed her hand and led her through the ship to Viktor's room. He explained how, Viktor was about to show up soon. So she would need to hurry and get ready.

Nodding her head, she unlocked his door,(she was the only other person to know how to get in beside Viktor) and snuck in. Conjuring a candles everywhere she made sure they were all lit, and then she conjured up some oil. Hearing foot steps she threw off her scarf and jacket into the corner. She jumped on his bed, getting in her sitting position and un tying her rob, she separated it slightly to give him a small view.

Grabbing her wand quickly she cast her charm, and the candles went out. Hearing the steps stop at the door, she took a calming breath then she heard the door, un lock. When Viktor stepped into the room, the candles lit once again, and he grabbed his wand and was ready for an attack, but the sight he saw before him made him drop it.

"Her-my-own-iny?" he asked, blinking a few times, then pinching himself on the arm. When he still saw her sitting there on his bed so erotically, he slammed the door closed. And just stood there staring at her, taking in her for.

Giving a small smile at his silence, she slowly got off the bed, and when she did her robe fell open. Which gave Viktor a wonderful view of her body. He felt himself go instantly hard at the sight of her, he quickly grabbed for the chair near his door, and sat down, before he passed out from all the shock.

Walking slowly up to him, Hermione leaned down in front of him and put her lips to his ears, "Merry Christmas." she whispered then she kissed hard on the lips. His control snapping he reached out to grab her. One arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her down to him. While his other hand went behind her head and he pulled on her hair, to get her to open her mouth to him.

She happily agreed, and loved how dominant he was being. She always thought she would like him to be gentle but how wrong she was. Hermione moved into a more comfortable position on his lap, straddling him, and placing her arms around his neck.

Viktor moved his hands to her ass, giving them a light squeeze, then placing them onto her hips. When she felt that, she grounded her core onto his hard on. He let out a growl and stood up abruptly. Not thinking about anything but his need to finally take Hermione, he pushed her against the wall, moving his hips, to thrust his erect cock against her, making her body sing in pleasure.

"Viktor" Hermione moaned out, loving how her plan turned out better than she thought. But when Viktor heard her moan out his name he quickly stopped and let her down, backing away from her. She gave a small pout and started walking towards him, but she was stopped when he placed his arm out. Not allowing her to get near him.

He took a few deep breathes then looked at her, "Hermione vhat are you doing?" She looked at him like he lost his mind. "Well, I am trying to get my boyfriend to make love to me. Though obviously it's a one sided effort." she told him, giving him another small pout. The same pout that he has trouble saying no to.

"Her-my-owny, I not vant to rush you." Viktor said seriously to her. He looked her up and down again, and let a small grown escape his lips, when he noticed her outfit again.

"Listen here Viktor Krum. I know you want this as much as I do. I have been planning this for a month now. And if you turn me down, I swear im going to go crazy. Also, if I have to keep pleasuring myself every night, then I might as well fine somebody else, since my own boyfriend wont.!" She had placed her hands on her hips while scolding him.

When he heard her say somebody else, he was in front of her in a flash, holding her tightly and kissing the breathe out of her. He rocked his hips against her once, and broke the kiss, "You. Are. Mine." he growled out. Then gave her another breath stealing kiss.

Hermione gently pushed him away, but before he could grab her again, she darted away, towards the chair he was sitting in earlier. She grabbed it and moved it into the center of the room. Turning around she grabbed his arm, and brought him to sit. He opened his mouth to say something but she placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, just sit back and enjoy Viktor."

With that said, he leaned back into the chair, and got comfortable. Hermione turned her back to him, and grabbed her wand, she dimmed the flames on the candle. Tossing her wand to the side, she cast a glance over to Viktor and then slowly she removed her robe, letting it drop behind her.

Viktor sat there and thought he was going to die. His beautiful Hermione was amazing. When she turned around, he truly thought he was dead. He looked her up and down, his eyes zoning in on the symbol on her underwear. His eyes widened a little. Viktor could feel his body getting hot and sweat, though he just got out of the shower.

Hermione reached behind her and grabbed the vile of oil. She walked closer to Viktor placing one hand on his chest, then she walked behind him. She removed her hand for a moment and poured some oil. Then she placed her hands on his shoulder and slowly started working the muscle tension. She leaned her body forward and placed slow, warm, longing, kisses against his neck. Her hands traveled to his chest, then back up.

She moved to stand in front of him again. "Do you like?" she asked him. All Viktor could do was nod his head. He felt numb. Hermione leaned down and pecked him on the lips, he made a move to grab her but she moved back in time. He just stared at her, wondering what she was going to do next. Her hands started to trace up her side, then behind her back, she un clipped the bra, and it fell forward and slid down her arms. Hermione walked up to Viktor and straddled him again, like earlier. She began to rock her hips against him.

Finally Viktor snapped out of it, he grabbed her ass, and brought her down on him. He stood up and tossed her on the bed. Quickly he was on top of her, pinning her down with his body. He kissed her all over her face, down her neck, to her chest. Using his hands he massaged both globes and with his thumbs he moved them against her nipples, watching as they hardened. Moving one hand he lowered his mouth and suckled on her one breast. He could hear her moaning and panting. The feel of her hands on his head, pulling him closer, made him harder. He lightly bit down on her nipple, then showed its twin the same pleasure. Viktor lowered his hands to the bands of her underwear, and in one movement had them off and thrown across the room. He was so painfully hard, but he wanted to make sure Hermione was ready to take him. Viktor knew he wasn't exactly average size. He wanted to be careful.

Leaning up he looked down at his precious treasure. The curves of her body, and her flat stomach. Looking lower he could see the slight glistening of her juice on her vagina. Slowly he moved a hand to her thigh, and moved up towards her lower lips. Carefully he flicked her already engorged clit, with his finger. Hermione bucked her hips up at the feel of him finally touching her where she most wanted. Viktor used his other hand to hold her hips down. He used his knee to part her legs then used his index finger and thumb and slightly pinched her clit. She tried bucking again, but he held her down. He noticed the way her nose scrunched a little, when she felt great pleasure. He loved the sight of her tossing her head and clutching the bed sheets. Finally he moved his finger inside her and she almost came. She let out a small scream. Viktor removed his finer, then just as quickly thrust back in.

Hermione let out another moan, and then he added another finger, then a third finger. When he thrust his fingers inside her once more, she climaxed, he kept pumping his fingers, and he leaned down and drowned out her yell of completion. Slowly removing his fingers he sucked each one, tasting her juices. All Hermione could do was lay there and watch the arousing site. Sitting up, Hermione slowly kissed him, while her hands grabbed the waist line of his shorts, and pulled them down, freeing his manhood.

Separating, Hermione looked down, and let out a gasp, when she noticed how big he truly was. One hand softly wrapped around the base of his shaft, and started moving up and down. Viktor thought he was in heaven. He sat there on his knees taking the pleasure he was receiving. He lifted his hand ready to stop her, when he felt his cock enter a warm cavern. Looking down, he was graced with the site, of Hermione sucking his cock, deeply. He let out a feral growl. And grabbed her head, to keep her still, while he moved his hips.

Hermione put her hands on the bed to steady herself. And she flicked her tongue along Viktor's tip, and he lost it. He quickened his pace, nearly fitting his whole shaft into her mouth. Stopping just before he came, he pulled out and pushed her back down on her back, and then with one quick thrust was inside her.

Hermione let out a small yelp at the intrusion. Viktor stayed still waiting for her to adjust to his large girth. When she let out a moan and started moving her hips up, he took that as his que to move. He held onto her hips, while he moved in and out slowly, barely pulling out.

"Viktor, faster.." Hermione moaned out. More than willing to oblige, he placed her legs around his waist and hands on her hips again. Starting to thrust fast, building up speed. Keeping one hand on her hips the other he placed by her head, leaning down he kissed he deeply on the lips before pulling back.

Hermione could do nothing but moan, and pant. All the pleasure was starting to build up, she knew she was going to cum soon.

Viktor could tell as well, when he felt her walls tightening around him, moving up again, he placed her legs over his shoulder and lifted her hips up. He started to thrust deeper, harder, and faster inside her. The only sounds they could hear, were each others panting and moaning. Also the sound of flesh against flesh.

"Ahhh, Viktor!" Hermione shouted, her grip tightened on the bed sheets, while she arched her back , giving into her climax.

Viktor gave a few more thrusts, before he spilled his seed. He let out a low growl, then slumped on top of her. They both laid there, panting, and sweating. Viktor wrapped an arm around her, and rolled over so he was on the bottom, while she laid on top. He was still between her legs, he never wanted to move out of her. Hermione moved her head to look up at him and whispered, "Merry Christmas baby." then she snuggled close to him, and was soon asleep.

Viktor looked down his chest, and gave a small smile. He kissed top of her head, then pulled the covers over their body. He drifted to sleeping wondering what he would get for new years.

* * *

AN:: so how was it? leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Series: New Years

Rated: T (I guess)

Thoughts:

_Hermione_

**Viktor**

**

* * *

**

5

_Hermione glanced around the court yard anxiously. Viktor had said he might be late to meet her in the courtyard for the New Years celebration. But there was only 5 seconds left._

**Damn it. 5 seconds to get to Hermione. I cant break my promise.**

4

_Oh Viktor, where are you? _

**There's the courtyard. I will not make it. **-pulls out broom and quickly gets on.

3

_I guess, he wont be making it._

**Almost there, I can see her.**

2

_Happy New Years I guess._

**Got her. -**swoops down and picks Hermione up.

1

(out loud)

"Viktor!" Hermione shouted.

"Happy New Years Her-my-owny."

0

_**-kiss-**_

"I luff you Her-my-owny." Viktor said holding her in balance on the broom.

"I love you too, even though you almost didn't make it." Hermione scolded with a smile.

"I am very sorry. I had find this." Viktor said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small white gold band.

Hermione looked to him quizzically. Viktor reached for her left hand and slipped it on her pinky finger.

"It is promise. To luff you forever. If accept." He looked at her with longing, hope in her eyes that she would accept.

"Of course you silly man. Now, lets go somewhere a little more private. What do you say?" she gave him a sly grin with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly vhat I vas thinking. Very private…for long time." Viktor gave Hermione a quick kiss, than hurried off to the ship.

* * *

First Holiday Series story: Special Planning(Christmas)


	3. Chapter 3

AN::/ okay so here this is...school is crazy, all this studying... woooww. but yea...I am trying to get back into writing. so my other story will be slow to update also..

Holiday Series: Valentines Day.

* * *

Viktor could not understand Hermione's distaste for Valentines day. He remembered her saying something about Hallmark conspiracy. Whatever that ment. Even though Hermione had said not to do anything for the holiday, Viktor was going to plan a surprise for her.

While Hermione was in class, Viktor set off for the castles kitchen.

"Yes sir, what can Winky get for you?" asked a small house elf.

"I am needing sveets and dinner for picnic." He spoke softly to the elf.

With that the house elf snapped her fingers and the food appeared in a picnic basket. Viktor nodded his head in thanks as he made his exit. As he was walking back to the ship, the bells chimed signaling the end of the class's. He hurried to his bunk on the ship, in order to shower and change before needing to meet with Hermione.

0o0

Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor tower, to change her clothing. She had told Viktor not to plan anything for this ridiculous holiday, but secretly she hoped he had. She didn't want Viktor feeling like he had to do things for her, especially since it's a holiday. But, who was she to stop him, if he wanted to plan something wonderful. Adding some finishing touches to her outfit, she left to meet Viktor, by the Durmstrang ship.

0o0

Finally reaching the ship, Hermione ran to jump on Viktor, as she spotted him. Viktor, with his reflexes' from Quiditch, caught her around the waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. Pulling back some she gave him a kiss.

"Alright mister, so why did you want to meet before dinner?

"Come, ve take a valk around lake." was all Viktor said to her question.

About ten minutes into the walk, Viktor stopped and turned to face Hermione.

"Close eyes, and no peaking. Da?"

Hermione nodded her head, then proceeded to close her eyes, also placing one hand over them. Viktor took a hold of her hand again, then continued to walk a few move steps.

"Vait here.

Viktor moved away from her then walked around the small picnic area, to make sure everything was set right. Finding everything to his liking, he went and stood behind Hermione. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "open eyes now."

Slowly removing her hand, then opening here eyes, Hermione was left breathless. The sight in front of her was so beautiful. In the middle was a dark maroon blanket with soft sitting pillows, and a picnic basket. Surround the area were lush willow trees, and flower petals adorning the forest floor, from yellow's, orange's, and reds.

Turning around, Hermione smiled at Viktor. "You did this?"

Viktor nodded his head shyly, " I vant you to have wonderful Valentine Day. Though I know you say not to do anything." he admitted.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love it."

Viktor grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around in the air. Slowly he lowered her, and leaned down, to reach her lips.

"Честит Свети Валентин, любов." he whispered, giving her one of those soul searing kisses, filled with passion.

"I'll take that as a Happy Valentines day. So, back at you." Hermione laughed, placing her arms around Viktor's, neck. Leaning in for one more small kiss.

* * *

Честит Свети Валентин, любов. = happy valentines day, love.

AN::/ be honest, how crappy? i wrote this in my last class.. so it was kind of rushed.


End file.
